When you saw the light
by Kazuhi-chan
Summary: Cap.6 UP! Sakura, Naruto y Hinata van a la biblio a recolectar información. Pronto emprenderán el viaje/mas concretamente en el siguiente capi xDDD/ SasuSaku, NaruHina
1. Amor, aún en el final de sus sueños

AVISO: PRIMERO DECIR QUE AQUÍ SE REVELA PARTE DEL FINAL DE UNA MANERA "DISIMULADA" Y QUE, DE PASO, TAMPOCO SE ENTIENDEN MUXAS COSAS, PARA ENTENDER HAY K LEER EL RESTO DE LA HISTORIA XD.

La segunda edicioooonn!!!!! esta vez intentaré seguir, el baxiller me pilló desprevenida xD.

Segunda ediciooonn!!!! xDDD Para los que ya hayan leído les digo k el PRÓXIMO CAPITULO COMPLETAMENTE REMODELADO y lo del estilo de escritura lo digo pk akí esta muy rebuscado y en los demás es más simple y con algo más de diálogo.

**-When you saw the light-**

**1. Amor, aún en el final de sus sueños**

Cae la lluvia. Intento levantarme pero aún tiemblo. Las heridas escuecen como aceite hirviendo sobre mi piel repleta de magulladuras y cortes. Hago acopio de todas mis fuerzas y me sostengo sobre mis brazos hincados en la tierra.Lo sé. No pude darme cuanta, es más, no quise darme cuanta. Lo tenía enfrente de la cara y no lo quise ver. Las fuerzas me abandonan, el cielo teñido de rojo hace caer una llovizna que se fortalece gradualmente sobre mi espalda y esculpe truenos que azoran el silencio con sus desgarradores rugidos. La confusión me envuelve en un velo brumoso, entre un llanura de niebla eterna. Mi cuerpo se entumece y un frío mordaz se va apoderando de mi cuerpo. Aún me zumban los oídos y me parece oír retazos de los gritos que deslucían en el aire, un aire mugriento de egoísmo y miedo. De mi boca se escapa un sollozo. Ya...ya no puedo luchar más.

Todo aquel tiempo que invertí con el corazón en un puño, con el dolor y los remordimientos infectándolo... ¿De nada me sirvió?

Aquella sensación de culpabilidad, de inutilidad, que sentí como una carga que debía llevar. Porque sabía que no pude hacer nada, porque no pude salvarle. Y ahora tampoco. Pese a todo aquel esfuerzo, todas la misiones, las peleas, aquel camino del ninja que quise seguir, porque no deseaba seguir siendo frágil. Porque no quería perder a nadie más. Ahora la tierra está manchada de sangre y gime de dolor sembrada de kunais, shurikens y todo tipo de armas. Siguen cayendo las gotas en un murmullo en el viento, sin embargo, el más mínimo sonido atraviesa ese susurro y el barro mancha los cuerpos que yacen a mi alrededor, en un letargo del cual no despertarán nunca más. Pero ni las heridas lacerantes que embadurnan mi cuerpo, ni la escena de muerte viperina que se presenta a mi alrededor puede compararse a ese dolor, a mi corazón roto a pedazos.

¿La codicia nos ha hecho llegar a este extremo?

Hundí los puños en la tierra, los brazos temblando, avisándome que no aguantarán mi peso mucho más tiempo. Poco a poco, la lluvia se detiene

¡Fui tan estúpida¿Cómo pude llegar a pensar que existía una solución? Que quedaba alguna manera para solucionarlo todo... ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó si todo iba bien?!...

...¿Bien?...

...No,...eso no es cierto...

Creí que iba bien, fui demasiado inocente. No vi más allá de mis narices ofuscada como estaba en sumergirme en mi propia felicidad. Tan a gusto estaba así que no advertí que todo a mi alrededor se estaba derrumbando, que no había esperanza ni tan siquiera antes de que empezara todo. No quise ver que, ante todo, nada era posible. Él lo sabía, pero no me quiso advertir.

_Unas perlas de cristal, de una pureza inigualable en mitad de aquel campo de batalla que olía a muerte, a sentimientos envenenados, a desesperación, cayeron desde esos ojos de esmeralda. Una extrema tristeza que brotaba desde su alma azorada por la desolación, por la pena, la impotencia. Se deslizaban raudas por sus mejillas aterciopeladas, humedeciendo sus pestañas. Descendían ávidamente hasta sus labios para caer sobre el suelo. Sus sueños habían quedado por tierra. Aquellos sentimientos sinceros que se entrelazaron entre sí se despeñaron en el mismo instante en que se derrumbó el muro de Konoha._

_Sus brazos acabaron por precipitarse y su cuerpo cayó. _

_La penumbra, como una sombra sinuosa, se aproximaba a ella, se enrollaba a su cuerpo, y, como una serpiente de afilados colmillos recubiertos de un veneno mortal, atacaba despiadadamente su alma destrozada._

Sollozo. Aquella tortura inimaginable, aquel dolor en mi pecho que me arrebata el aire de los pulmones, que me hace sollozar, que encoge mi cuerpo en dolor, me ahoga. Que pare ya...no quiero seguir llorando...

Oigo lejanamente el eco de su espada, colisionando contra el filo de un kunai en un canto metálico. Los truenos retumban en la lejanía, la tierra tiembla y los árboles han acabado siendo apenas un vestigio de vida carbonizado. Alguno han caído al suelo, otro están completamente destrozados, muchos de ellos por mis propios puños cargados de chakra.

Una imagen pasó por mi mente. Aquel metal rebelde que aún resistía...Naruto...él aún sigue en pie. Puedo advertir su respiración a pocos metros, resistiendo hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Él...él ha sufrido tanto también...

Alzo levemente la cabeza, es un esfuerzo sobre humano, y mis ojos atraen ansiosamente la imagen que me corroe.

Sus ojos rojos, fríos e insensibles, con el legendario sharingan, observan frívolamente al que una vez fue su compañero de equipo. Varias heridas sangran sin cesar. El segundo nivel del sello maldito ya ha desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Vuelvo a sollozar, el dolor sigue en mi pecho y más lágrimas se deslizan por mi rostro.

-...Sasuke...- murmuro al viento en un lamento con la voz rota por la pena.

...Sí, nosotros, una vez, fuimos el equipo siete. Nosotros juntos una vez fuimos compañeros, amigos. Una vez, nosotros fuimos Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y...Uchiha Sasuke...

...pero todo aquello acabó. Nuestros días de amistad se volatilizaron como mis ilusiones al romperse en ese lugar maldito donde ya nadie es el que una vez fue en el pasado. Me hundo en la negrura, me sumerjo en el dolor que se ha anidado en mi pecho y mis sentimientos se derraman sobre el abismo negro, unos sentimientos que, inocentemente, creí recuperar en secreto. Aquellos días escondidos de las miradas indiscretas. Y, ahora, la lluvia vuelve a caer y empapa de nuevo mi silueta, ahoga mi corazón igual que la pena.

...Sasuke...

Amargura, abatimiento. Los segundos avanzaban, las manecillas de un reloj que marcaba el tiempo del final. Poco a poco la oscuridad se cierne sobre mí, la luz que vi se ennegrece y comienzo a verlo todo borroso. Fuera de mí sigue el duelo, la espada, el kunai, los jutsus, sus jadeos. De repente oigo un quejido de dolor, un golpe seco, algo que cae pesadamente sobre el suelo.

...Sasuke...

_¿Por qué la dejó sola¿Por qué le desgarró de esa manera tan cruel? Tan horrible…Aquella traición engullía su corazón en tinieblas, en dolor, en una tristeza tan extrema como el caer de la lluvia. Las flores del cerezo habían caído, se habían manchado de un líquido carmesí, y ahora las habían pisoteado, sin saber que un día fueron hermosas, que desprendieron paz y calidez. Las flores habían quedado atrapadas bajo los escombros._

Aún recuerdo aquellas tardes lluviosas en que me abrazaba a la almohada, pensando en si estaría bien, si no habría muerto ya, llorando sin descanso por la impotencia. Porque no pude ser útil y ayudarles, porque siempre me tenían que proteger. Y todo aquello cambió aquel día. Pensé que todo estaba perdido pero, sin saber cómo, caímos en un flechazo. Me sentí tan feliz...¡Por fin podría traerle de vuelta! Pero no me daba cuanta de que todo no era tan fácil como creía...

...Sasuke...

Su nombre resuena en mi cabeza.

_¿Por qué optó por esa decisión¿Acaso no había encontrado una salida¿Acaso ella no había sido lo suficiente¿O, tal vez, prefirió guardar sus sentimientos en el fondo más profundo de su ser? Allá donde no le estorbasen, donde no pudieran detenerle. Pero Sakura lo sabía, sabía que eran demasiado grandes, demasiado fuertes, que Sasuke no podría contenerlos para siempre tras su muro de frialdad e indiferencia. Como no pudo aquel día._

_Algo se situó frente a su mirada, perdida, arañada de mentiras, por unas garras que la despojaban de la vida. Vio que se arrodillaba, pero no se daba cuanta. De repente, había dejado de saber. Caos, padecimiento…su pecho le dolía…Le dolía tanto…tanto…Tanto, que había dejado de saber en dónde estaba, quién era o a quién había perdido. La mirada ausente, en la lejanía, hundida y atrapada en los recuerdos, abatida en los fantasmas de la esperanza perdida. En unos recuerdos felices, fugaces._

...Sasuke...

Unos brazos me alzan con suavidad, me atrapan con afabilidad y siento el contraste entre mi piel, gélida, y unas ropas finas tras otra distinta. Otra que me da calor, unos brazos que me abrazan, a mí, a Sakura.

_Pero, aún así, sus ojos siguieron sumidos en un laberinto en la niebla del olvido. Sintiendo pero sin sentir, ciñéndose a sus sentimientos. En el fondo aún estaba perdida en un mar de inolvidables recuerdos, que aparecían como ilusiones quemadas, borrosas, como si nunca hubieran existido en realidad, que perdian la luminosidad y los colores entre las lágrimas y un tupido velo de cansancio. Se había rendido. Se sentía tan vulnerable…tan débil…Se había rendido a las emociones que la atormentaban, que la herían. A los dos._

...Sasuke...

_Con la cabeza apoyada en hombro de Sakura, fuera de su mirada, había vuelto a recuperar sus ojos negros como la noche. Un destello de tristeza se atisbó en sus ojos por unos segundos, una muestra fugaz de arrepentimiento, tal vez. Sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás, que ya nada podía cambiar. Un reloj que les dictaba sus últimos segundos. Un destino que se abalanzaba sobre ellos, en sus heladas fauces sin compasión., imborrable, infalible. Un sueño entre la niebla que, tanto uno como otro creyeron poder realizar, con una nueva esperanza. Sin embargo, el mecanismo que les separaba se avanzaba, les alejaba el uno del otro sin su permiso, que les avisaba que nada podría ser diferente cuando llegase la hora._

_Y llegó._

_Algo que llevaría con él para siempre, incrustado en el alma, con el peso del odio y sw su traición, del sufrimiento y las lágrimas que ella derramaba. Un dolor afilado, inaguantable. Un dolor inhumano que jamás pensó sentir. El mismo que ella sufría, el mismo que les separaba, que les unía ahora. La abandonó, la despojó de sus anhelos, desgarró su sonrisa por la mitad. Ahora, durante esos momentos fugaces, que pronto se extinguirían, su corazón impasible se llenaba de desconsuelo, sabiendo que no existía un perdón y que el amor que había roto con sus palabras y con sus actos había destrozado el alma de una delicada flor de cerezo. De __**su**__ flor de cerezo._

...Sasuke...

Aspiro su olor en la lejanía, siento por última vez algo de su calor filtrándose de su ropa a mi piel, mientras mi corazón sigue resquebrajándose, cayendo en pequeños fragmentos, como un espejo, sobre el lodo y la sangre. Caen lo que fueron fragmentos de un sueño dorado. Mi razón de vivir se esfuma, se va con él.

Me la arrebata. Para guardarla en el fondo de su alma llena de tinieblas, en una caja que nadie abrirá nunca más, pero que seguirá allí, recordándole en las noches silenciosas que existe.

...Sasuke...

_Súbitamente, sintió una punzada terrible en la espalda, pero, en el fondo, ni siquiera la notó._

_La sangre, roja como el sharingan, cayó lenta y pausadamente por su espalda, por el metal frío del kunai, sobre las manos del ser que tanto amaba. Porque él lo era todo ahora, antes y para siempre, porque aún estaban los dos juntos._

…_bum, bum…_

_Él lo sabía, él la abrazaba para consolarla, fuertemente, juntos, reconfortándola por aquello que ya nunca podrían conseguir. Los dos, lamentándose que de algo que había muerto ya. Porque él también la quería. Lo sabía, lo sentía._

…_bum, bum…_

_Percibió que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, los latidos de su corazón se iban haciendo cada vez más inadvertibles, su respiración se apagaba lentamente bajo aquellos brazos cálidos, que la abrazaban aún, en aquel final que ninguno deseaba, que se les había impuesto, como una norma del destino._

…_bum, bum…_

_Se llevó su calor cuando la oscuridad comenzó a envolverla, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, aún con sendas de lágrimas húmedas en sus mejillas. Porque aún le amaba, con todo lo que le quedaba, con los restos de su corazón despedazado, con las ruinas de su alma disuelta en el pasado, con los despojos de lo que había sido una persona con vida, llena de sueños. Porque aún le amaba, como a su vida, cómo a todo lo que existía, sólo a él, solamente a él._

…Sas…uke…

_-Continuará-_

**1. Amor, aún en el final de sus sueños.** Es bonito el titulo del prime capi. Ay, creo yo que el final me quedó bastante bien, pero sigo pensando que no he sabido transmitir el dolor que sienten los dos. -.- No sé, primero lo hice en tercera persona (lo tengo por costumbre –U) y luego pensé en hacerlo todo en primera persona menos lo de Sasuke. Pero algunas cosas en particular me sonaban mejor en tercera pers. así k hice un cóctel de vistas xD. En fin, he de mejorar pronto...Éste título digo yo que está bastante claro pero aún así yo lo comento, para llenar espacio xD Se llama así porque los dos se siguen amando pese a la traición de Sasuke. La traición de Sasuke cuando se fue de Konoha es una cosa que, como se puede ver, no tiene nada que ver cn lo que está pasando por aquí. Y vaya, pese a ello Sakura (que la pobre ya ha caído en un estado de vegetal depresivo) sigue amando a Sasuke (y él a ella ya se ve, pese a que le acaba clavando un kunai xD) aunk digo yo que eso ella ya se lo estaba esperando, lo bonito esque Sasuke la ha abrazado y me encanta que la llame SU flor de cerezo...eso demuestra algo de amor ¿no?

xD En fin, a continuación...:

"[Se oye ruido de tambores y la voz de ese hombre que hace prácticamente todos los trailers en español (Dios mío si esk es como de la familia ya xD ¿Quién no ha oído su voz? xD: **Un amor verdaero:** Sakura observa un majestuoso cerezo bajo una lluvia de pétalos rosados. **Un secreto en las sombras:** -¿Un pergamino negro?- preguntó Naruto viendo a la Hokage mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo fuera. **Un destino imparable:**- Ya no hay marcha atrás- dijo con la mirada gélida. **Una traición:** ::eco::-¡¡¡SASUKEE!!!"

**Próximamente:-When you saw the light-, el comienzo de la historia.**

(Perdonen pro esk kería conservar el trailer ya k no me cabía entero en el summary xD)

En fin, k espero k les guste el fik y k dejen muchos reviews xD. Kissessss 4U all -3-


	2. El cerezo en flor

HhEeLL0o!!!! xDDD Nadie puede llegar a imaginarse el valor k he necesitado reunir para comenzar de nuevo con todo esto xD Necesito acabarlo, aún sin saber yo misma como (eso viene sobre la marxa xD). Intentaré cada semana pero NO prometo nada (lo más seguro esk el tiempo vaya fluyendo xDDD)

**Aviso:** EL CAPITULO ESTÁ PRÁCTICAMENTE DEL TODO NUEVO. He hecho algunas mejoras jojojojojo ¬v¬

**-When you saw the light-**

**2. El cerezo en flor**

Aquella mañana la muchacha de cabellos rosáceos salió de casa, en sus ojos de esmeralda alojada la promesa de un día tranquilo y un cielo de cenizas. Pese al fresco de finales de otoño, ella se sentía resguardada bajo un abrigo tupido y caliente, a merced de la brisa otoñal y el paisaje dorado. Pisó las hojas caídas, que crujían bajo sus pies al caminar. Pronto llegaría el invierno. Un invierno largo y frío, que congelaría los rincones oscuros de las avenidas vacías de la Villa, que haría de la brisa un viento cortante sobre la piel.

Se paseó por las calles de Konoha, que apenas comenzaba a despertar a aquellas horas de la madrugada. Los primeros olores a café y pan crujiente recién hacho afloraron desde las tiendas, que recién empezaban a abrirse. En el aire se advertía una sensación agradable y Sakura pensó que, cuando volviera de camino a su casa, podría pasar por la tienda de Ino para comprar un ramo de flores. ¿Cuales? Estuvo un rato pensando mientras avanzaba a paso tranquilo. Había de muchas clases...

Había quedado con las chicas en un refinado café para conversar. El café solía verse ocupado por mujeres, principalmente por su fino estilo, era el lugar perfecto para que un grupo de mujeres de apenas unos veinti-pocos se reunieran para hablar de sus asuntos. Últimamente solían tener muchas misiones y si en algún momento podían arrancarles a sus atareadas agendas algo de tiempo libre, aprovechaban sin dudar ese espacio en blanco para verse.

Cuando llegó, todas estaban allí. Habían cogido una mesa en una esquina, al lado de la vidriera. Al verla venir levantaron los brazos indicándole que se acercara rápidamente. Se repartieron saludos, sonrisas y, sobretodo, chismes. Tras veinte minutos de charla Ten-Ten, con una sonrisa, dejó ver lo que traía en su mochila. Varios catálogos cayeron por la mesa, todos de portadas impresas con vestidos de novia, ramos, y todo el resto. En menos que canta un gallo todas estaban inmersas en "ooohs" y "awwws".

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Oh, Kami, has visto ese???!!!- gritaba Ino

-¡¡¡Lo veo, lo veo!!!- decía Sakura

-¡P-parecen princesas!-tartamudeó Hinata con los ojos brillantes.

-¡De verdad que no me pude resistir!- exclamó Ten-Ten riendo.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Oh, por Dios, y has visto ese, lo has visto???!!!- volvía a estallar la rubia

-¡¡¡Lo veo, lo veo!!!- repetía Sakura-¡y también veo al morenazo que tiene al lado! xD-

Todas rieron. Al cabo de un rato los ánimos se calmaron un poco.

-...Oye, Hinata, tu y Naruto cuando vais a hablar de lo vuestro?- preguntó Ino repentinamente y se formó un silencio sepulcral a su alrededor, seis ojos pendientes de la Hyuuga.

Hinata abrió increíblemente los ojos y su cara cambió de color al rojo vivo, cual si la hubieran puesto al fuego para hervir. Sakura se la miró curiosa, podrían freírse huevos en su frente.

-¿¿¿EHhhh???- dijo ahogando un grito

-¡No te hagas la sueca¡Te tenemos clinchada!-

-¡Eso!-

-Ehh...y-y-y-yo...yoooo!!!-Hinata se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y las insistencias de sus compañeras iban creciendo. Al final la Hyuuga desplomó su cabeza contra la mesa, el rostro escondido entre sus manos.

-Ahhh...pero si se os ve de lejos! Aún no entiendo como no ha ocurrido nada!- exclamó Ten-Ten- ¿Sakura, tu has hablado con Naruto?- preguntó a la pelirosa, a lo que ésta bufó de descontento.

-Intenté darle varias indirectas pero no sabría decir si no se enteraba de nada (cosa que no nos puede extrañar viniendo de ese merluzo) o, por lo contrario, me evadía muy bien. Al final no sé si le quedó demasiado claro porque se fue corriendo- explicó bastante molesta

Todas suspiraron decepcionadas, Hinata aún con la cabeza muerta sobre la mesa.

-¿Y tú qué Sakura?- inquirió Ino

-¿Qué?-

- ¡¿Como que qué¡Quiero decir que para cuando te buscarás un macho men que te ponga las ideas en su sitio!- dijo la Yamanaka

Sakura miró a la mesa, una expresión entre triste, pensativa y extrañada. No había pensado mucho en ello, al menos desde hacía meses. Es más, prefería no pensar en esas cosas, la ponían triste. Una mirada nocturna y cabellos de seda negra pasaron por su cabeza una vez más. Miró a sus compañeras...

-Ah...ah...no sé. xD -

Gota general.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caminaban lentamente hacia la floristería. Sakura pensativa, Ino mirándola de reojo de tanto en cuando. La Yamanaka suspiró.

-...Deberías olvidarte de él- dijo

Sakura se sobresaltó y miró a su compañera, la cual tenía un triste mirada.

-n-no te preocupes! si no me pasa nada Ino! de verdad!- Sakura intentó reír agitando las manos, quitándole importancia.

Ino atrapó las manos zarandeantes de Sakura para que parara. La miraba tan fríamente que la pelirosa se asustó.

-Te lo digo muy en serio, Sakura. Ya has sufrido suficiente por él, ya es hora que pienses un poco más en ti misma y en tu vida. Estás echando a perder tus mejores momentos por una persona que ni siquiera tienes idea de donde está o si volverá jamás, cosa que yo, muy personalmente, empiezo a dudar, y mucho.- la soltó.

Sakura bajó la mirada y siguieron caminando. Sabía perfectamente que Ino tenía razón y que sólo se preocupaba por ella, pero no era tan fácil como levantarse un día y hacer ver que jamás había existido. No era tan fácil.

Anduvieron un rato más por las calles entumecidas de viento frío hasta que se encontraron en frente del cartel de la floristería Yamanaka. Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta pasando a un mundo colorido, moteado de arco iris. Sakura sonrió y, como una mariposa que pasa de largo, también se fue su pesimismo. Tanto Ino como su madre se las arreglaban para tener flores en todas las épocas del año y en grandes cantidades, nunca desde que pasaba por delante de la tienda había visto que estuviera con escasez de aquellas plantas alegres y de delicada belleza natural. Recientemente la muchacha rubia había ampliado el negocio y la tienda era ahora más grande que antes y les iba muy bien.

La joven de ojos azules desapareció tras la puerta del almacén, aún con cara de ogro.

-Uhhh...aún está enfadada...-pensó Sakura.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió de nuevo del almacén ya sin abrigo y con el delantal de la tienda con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días Sakuraa!- saludó con alegría

La muchacha al principio puso la cara más rara del mundo, como si estuviese viendo lo más raro que pudiese existir en el mundo. Luego rió de buena gana y saludó de la misma forma.

-Buenos días Ino- contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¡Enfadarse no es bueno para la piel y forma arrugas en la frente¡Es mejor que tú no te enfades demasiado a menudo frentuda o se te notarán mucho! jojojojojo-

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Pues no te rías mucho o se te abrirán los visillos de la nariz más de lo normal y aún parecerás más Ino-cerda que de costumbre!- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Ugh!...Ajem, en fin, qué quieres?- le preguntó de mala manera

- Encima que vengo en calidad de cliente...-dijo Sakura mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Oh! Entonces no he dicho absolutamente nada!- rió agitando los brazos como si estuviera espantando las palabras echadas al aire cual si fueran moscas invisibles.

Sakura rió también y le dio una ojeada a su alrededor. Buscó entre las flores, había muchísimas. Rondó los estrechos pasillos entre nubes floreadas, entre joyas pintadas de colores varios y abrumadores. Pronto encontró las que buscaba e hizo un pequeño ramo, el cual le entregó a la rubia. Se trataba de unas ramas con pequeñas espumillas en sus puntas, todas juntas formando una nube blanca y esponjosa.

-Vaya...¿Gypsóphilas? Nunca habías comprado...-comentó Ino mientras buscaba entre unos rollos de papel para envolver.

-...Si, no sé, pensé que quedaban bien con el otoño- contestó la muchacha pelirosa Ino paró sus labores unos segundo y se la miró en silencio.

-Que rara eres- dijo volviendo a su tarea.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Toma- Le entregó el ramo.

Sakura agradeció, le entregó el capital a la Yamanaka con otra sonrisa y salió del establecimiento despidiéndose con la mano.

-¡Vuelve pronto!- oyó antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella le hizo otro saludo desde fuera.

Torció a la derecha de una calle sin nombre, amparada por la compañía de varios gatos abandonados que frecuentaban la basura para llenar algo su vacío estómago. La muchacha de cabellos rosados observó con aire compasivo.

-_Pobrecitos...-_pensó

Sakura suspiró con pesadez y su mirada se entristeció. Se veían obligados a vivir abandonados, forzados a luchar entre sí sólo para sobrevivir. Igual que ellos, como los shinobis. Un dolor agudo y fugaz pasó por su pecho y unos ojos negros como la noche, un cabello azabache y una piel blanca como la nieve atravesaron su cerebro provocándole un haz de impotencia y desconsuelo. Suspiró. Hacía ya tanto tiempo desde aquello...y aún no encontraban ningún arreglo. Se dedicaban a ir de misión en misión, buscando pistas y realizando trabajos sin nada que ver con el problema que les asolaba, persiguiéndole hasta en sueños.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, preocupada. Exprimía su cerebro como a las naranjas para hacer zumo pero nada se le ocurría. Nada.

-_No debería enfrascarme tanto, cuando llegue el momento ya se verá. Por ahora, lo principal es encontrarle- _pensó intentando mitigar su alma inquieta.

Alzó la vista. En uno de los extremos del pequeño bosque que habitaba muro de Konoha adentro se alzaba un camino angosto que llegaba a una pequeña colina. Se estuvo allí parada, con los pies arrelados al suelo, cavilando durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Con el ramo de gypsóphilas ceñida entre sus brazos avanzó hacia el sendero terrenoso aún con aires meditabundos.

Recorrió el camino con pausa, admirando la belleza anaranjada de los árboles de hoja perenne, envolviéndose entre el ambiente con olor a resina, el silencio vagando entre cada espacio vacío. Y sin mucha prisa subió largo rato por el caminito hasta que, al fin, vislumbró una imponente figura.

Abrió mucho los ojos, deslumbrada.

Una efigie grandiosa, de una hermosura tan sin igual, de una belleza tan extrema, que la joven quedó petrificada en el sitio bajo la gran sombra que proyectaba. Su tronco rugoso era tan alto que tenía que alzar la cabeza en su máxima potencia, sus ramas se diversificaban en otras cientas, de más gruesas a más finas y delicadas. Al final de cada ramificación extensa como una biblioteca de pergaminos, lucían miles de flores rosadas.

Sakura se aproximaba poco a poco, sus piernas a penas reaccionaban, sus ojos atrapados sin remedio por aquel esplendoroso cerezo.

Los pétalos caían dando pequeños giros sobre sí mismos hasta caer tardíamente a los pies de aquellas raíces opulentas, de una madera fuerte y centenaria, arreladas a la tierra buscando los nutrientes del subsuelo. El cerezo ostentaba una copa inmensa. Tan espléndida, tan descomunal, tan magnánima...una copa salpicada de millones de flores de sakura. Una visón que jamás había imaginado.

Cuando al fin, y tas mucho esfuerzo que había usado para conseguir caminar un poco, llegó al torso. ¿Cómo era posible que no se viera desde la villa? Acarició suavemente la corteza y levantó de nuevo la cabeza a la copa. Varias lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. Se sintió pequeña y, también emocionada. Una sensación extraña. Apretó su mano contra el tronco y sintió como una descarga en su corazón. La imagen de un muchacho de ojos como la noche y piel de marfil pareció llegar hasta su corazón, como si se infiltrara por algún resquicio de una herida abierta e, irremediablemente, se puso a llorar.

Estuvo allí mucho rato sentada en las raíces, desahogándose, y las palabras de Ino volvieron a su mente como terribles martillazos.

_...Deberías olvidarte de él...Ya has sufrido suficiente...Estás echando a perder tus mejores momentos... ni siquiera tienes idea de si volverá jamás... yo empiezo a dudarlo, y mucho..._

Los labios le temblaron y más lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas. Aquellas duras palabras resonaban sin parar y la desgarraban, oía aquellas palabras en su cabeza como una verdad dura y fría, una verdad de hielo. Ya no había ninguna esperanza, ese Sasuke que habían conocido ya había muerto, no podían salvarle, había quedado atrás. Una risa irónica escapó entre sus sollozos. ¿A esas alturas aún conservaba aquella ilusión tan estúpida?, era rídiculo, ella era ridícula. Poco a poco, su cuerpo empezó a quedar sepultado bajo los pétalos. Otro sollozo escapó de sus labios.

-Ya...ya no me queda nada...-

Y, como si el gran cerezo quisiera reconfortarla, otra escena apareció en su mente.

_-Sakura...gracias.-_

Sakura abrió los ojos. _Gracias._ Eso dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse. Apretó las manos contra su vestido y se levantó. Apretó el ramo contra su pecho, aún con los ojos abiertos. _¡Gracias¿¡_Santo cielo, cómo podía olvidar algo así?! Sí, debía creer en que aún quedaba algo de esperanza, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente! No debía amedrentarse! No podía dejar atrás todo el esfuerzo y todas las ilusiones atrás sin hacer nada! Se alejó del cerezo, abrazada al ramo, una nueva convicción en el alma y la duda borrada de su corazón.

Volvió la vista atrás.

Sí, mientras ese gracias permaneciera, aún podrían salvarle.

_--Continuará--_

_REviews pleaseee!!! Los anónimos, los no anónimos, los frikis k me conocen...kualkiera jaja xD Kisses_


	3. Intranquila

Biennn!!!! Tercer capi!!!Esto va sobre la marcha, por eso mismo pido perdón por lo k pueda ser una futura tardanza... En general cada lunes o martes subiré uno nuevo!

**-When you saw the light-**

**2. Intranquila**

La mujer de cabellos dorados dio una ojeada al exterior nocturno. Suspiró exasperada con un deje de preocupación y revisó de nuevo los informes que se hallaban desparramados sobre la mesa esperando para ser leídos una vez más. Los corredores del edificío se sumían en tenebrosas sombras y el viento corría por los pasillos con un silbido que sobresalía en el silencio. La mujer seguía sola en su despacho, acompañada a penas por el murmullo de las notificaciones o el suave susurro de las ruedas de la silla deslizándose nerviosamente por el suelo.

Respiró exigiéndose calma una vez más y examinó minuciosamente cada detalle de los datos. Era demasiado extraño lo que ocurría. Abrió el cajón del escritorio y de allí extrajo unos documentos algo más viejos. Debía llegar al fondo del asunto lo más rápido posible, y si se trataba de lo que ella pensaba, debería tomar medidas de acuerdo con el problema.

En un momento de debilidad cerró los ojos. Le escocían un poco. Llevaba varios días sin dormir demasiado. Su puesto, el más alto de toda la villa, requería sacrificios en ocasiones. Cerró unos instantes la luz del escritorio y se dejó bañar por la luz azulada de la luna creciente, que quedaba amenazada por unos espesos nubarrones. Seguramente llovería la mañana siguiente.

Estaba completamente sola en el edificio, todos se habían marchado ya, incluida Shizune, a quien, por cierto, había prometido marcharse pronto a dormir para recuperar fuerzas. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y escuchó el viento circular por los pasillos vacíos y el tic-tac del reloj. La puerta del despacho se mantenía entreabierta como la boca a una cueva negra. Ñeeec...La portezuela emitía ese sonido ahogado, meciéndose leentamente_...Tic...tac...tic...tac..._ Tsunade notó que se le entumecía el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente. Y con la mente en blanco quedó hipnotizada mirando el tenue movimiento de la puerta. Se deslizaba lentamente, a penas un poco...La puerta de balanceaba. Tsunade sentía que le caían los párpados. El corredor era una rectangular boca negra que parecía incitarla a ir hacia allí.

**¡GARK! **

A Tsunade le saltó el corazón a la garganta. Se volteó de un salto con la mano en el pecho, con los ojos muy abiertos y un grito ahogado.

Un cuervo voló de una rama próxima a la ventana.

Tsunade, no seas paranoica, se dijo. Su respiración agitada resonaba en el estudio e intentó mitigar los latidos histéricos de su corazón expirando con lentitud. El susto esa noche ya se lo había llevado.

Se giró con la vista cansada hacia la mesa y gruñó de descontento.

Le dio una ojeada al reloj abandonado en una pared blanca. Las agujas marcaban ya más de media noche. Las dos cuarenta y cinco, para ser más exactos. Le echó otro vistazo a los informes y una vez más a las manecillas del objeto colgado en la pared.

Poco a poco, fue recogiendo, o más bien ordenando, los papeles. Por la mañana seguiría con ello. Estaba claro que el asunto era escabroso, pero con un solo equipo sería suficiente. De entre los papeles extrajo una ficha, la ficha de una persona que si se enteraba del asunto, podría ser un grave problema. Advirtió en el rostro fotográfico una mirada oscura, profunda, una expresión que le erizó el vello, unos ojos llenos de rencor. No podía retrasarse en ese asunto, si lo hacía tendría problemas. Si Kami de verdad existía, le pedía que él no se enterase. Examinó de nuevo la fotografía antes de guardarla también junto con todo lo demás, ese rostro pálido.

-Uhiha...Sasuke...-

Aquella noche Tsunade volvió a casa con un extraño presentimiento, con una intranquilidad que la preocupaba. Algo se le escapaba, y no sabía qué. Deambuló un buen rato por las callejuelas sumidas en la penumbra y la humedad hasta que, como una ilusión, de las sombras emergió un tenderete de luz decorado con comida caliente y unas buenas botellas de sake a las que ella misma les daría una buena utilidad. Después de unas horas de interesantes e incoherentes argumentos con el tendero, la Hokage volvió a su residencia para quedarse dormida sin ningún esfuerzo.

_-Continuará-_

Lo sé, lo sé, es muuuy corto xD No hay de ké preocuparse, el próximo será algo más largo.

Se admiten propuestas!Es más, exijo participación! xDDD

Próximo capi:(tambores) "Al despacho de la directora" Tormenta, Tsunade con tics, Naruto sordo y una misión pendiente. xD Dejen revieeeewwwww!!! xDDD


	4. Al despacho de la directora xD

Bueeeno, 3r capi. up! xD A ver, yo akí poco cambio he hecho, pero los hay xD Antes estaba todo un poko raro hecho, se notaba k lo había hecho rápido y sin ganas xD hay veces en k me kedo mirando algo k he escrito yo y pienso:Ainhoa dios mío d donde has sacado eso tan bonito? O.o y luego lo comparo con ahora y me doy kuenta de k me he descuidado mucho xD Toda la culpa la tienen los exámenes, a la hoguera con ellos!!! XD

**-When you saw the light-**

**4. Al despacho de la directora**

La mañana apareció dormida entre vapores cenicientos y murallas de un gris líquido sobre estructuras retorcidas. En los callejones se aspiraba un aliento frío que avanzaba raudo a través de las lágrimas del cielo. Mientras la noche se iba alejando, más se intensificaba la tormenta. Pronto lo que comenzó como una llovizna finalizó por convertirse en una furiosa tormenta que desahuciaba a los caminantes, quienes se hospedaban, en principio sólo para resguardarse del monzón, y acababan por ser parroquianos en los bares de alrededor tomando unas copas para pasar el rato. Los callejones se convertían en ríos torrenciales y el vaho atrapaba los cristales como un soplo de hielo. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera salido –o hubiera hacho salir- a una persona en tal estado meteorológico. Nadie.

Nadie excepto la encantadora y gentil hokage.

Aquella mañana de terrible y martilleante resaca avivó de una manera fascinante el humor de Tsunade que cuando miró a través de la ventana de su despacho, con un espantoso fruncimiento del ceño, su mal humor aumentó considerablemente con ayuda de los rayos. De la misma manera no tuvo inconveniente ni remordimiento alguno de conciencia al reclamar la presencia de algunos de sus ninjas en aquella mañana apocalíptica.

Cerró la puerta de casa tan rápido como pudo, intentando con desesperación que ésta no saliera volando por culpa del viento. Cuando, después de mucho esfuerzo, lo consiguió, introdujo la llave y aseguró la entrada, comprobando su resistencia.

Salió corriendo sin paraguas bajo la lluvia, con tan sólo un fino chubasquero rosa que le llegaba a penas por las rodillas. Sakura no podía entender qué tipo de nervio se habría podido cruzar en el cerebro de Tsunade-sama para hacerles salir con aquel temporal. Se frotó las mejillas, congeladas por la mezcla de agua y aire.

En realidad Tsunade le extrañaba. Ella que detestaba tanto las tormentas...Algunos días de lluvia, en abril, solía quedarse las horas muertas observando por la ventana, con un brillo triste en la mirada. Nunca supo el porqué. No sabía nada del pasado de su maestra, aunque tampoco tenía intención ni interés en hurgar en su vida privada. Los recuerdos son un tesoro o una carga que cada uno debe llevar consigo.

La lluvia se debilitó un poco. Debería ir más rápido o acabaría como un bloque de hielo.

Apretó el paso y alzó la vista a las techumbres rojas de los edificios. En un momento fugaz vio un manchón borroso que se dirigí hacia el mismo lugar que ella.

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!-llamó la joven.

El manchón se detuvo de pronto y el muchacho de dorados cabellos volteó la cabeza a todos lados, confundido.

-¡¡¡Aquí baka!!!-

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa- ¡¡¡Ahahaha, no sabía quién me había llamado!!! ¡¡¡¿Qué haces allí abajo?!!! ¡¡¡Irás más rápido saltando por los tejados!!!- comentó balanceándose con los pies con el cuerpo encorvado.

Sakura tanteó la sugerencia. La tormenta, apagada por unos pocos segundos, volvió a rugir y el viento se volvió como una mano invisible que lo arrastraba todo y las cortinas de agua se volvieron grandes cascadas.

-...¡¡¡¿Pero tú eres tonto?!!! ¡¡¡Baja de ahí arriba o el viento se te llevará como a un paraguas!!!- vociferó intentando atravesar el clamor del cielo.

-¡¿QUÉEE?!- aulló Naruto con la mano detrás de la oreja, indicándole que no había oído ni una palabra.

-¡QUE BAJES DE AHÍ ARRIBA O SALDRÁS VOLANDOOO!-

-¡¿¿¿QUÉEE???!- preguntó el chico en la misma posición.

-¡¡¡QUE BAJES DEL PUÑETERO TECHO, COÑO!!!/inner: ¡¡¡SHANDAROO!!!-

-¡AHHHH...!-gritó el chico con las manos en su boca a modo de megáfono.

Sakura se pegó con una mano en la cara. Naruto siempre sería Naruto...Cuando la retiró su compañero estaba ya delante suyo, de manera que se pusieron en marcha. Unos minutos después llegaban con los ánimos aguados (N/a: nunca mejor dicho xD), las ropas mojadas, la piel helada, los ojos llorosos y la cabeza como una bola de cristal en un congelador. (N/a: no, no estaban calvos xD)

-¡Ah!¡Yamato-sensei!- exclamó Naruto al ver el inquilino que se erguía a un lado del despacho.-

-¡Buenos días!- saludó cantarinamente el aludido con una cálida sonrisa y un movimiento de mano.

Fuera un trueno retumbó en el cielo haciendo que el suelo temblara levemente, mientras la lluvia violenta y un viento huracanado se llevaba sábanas, ramas, hojas, pelotas, alguna moneda, paraguas y ropa, entre otras cosas.

-...sííííí, buenÍsssimos...-comentaron ambos remarcando bien la ironía de la frase.

En el despacho de la hokage, esperando a que ésta llegara, Sakura y Naruto se pasaban el tiempo comentando estupideces. Naruto comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, primero con la pierna derecha; luego con la izquierda, para calentarse las piernas.

-Brrr, que frío...¿Sakura-chan, quieres que te abrace para darte calor?- preguntó el rubio con una risa traviesa.

-Sí, contigo me voy a abrazar yo- ironizó Sakura echándole un mal de ojo.

De repente, un sonido casi inaudible se escuchó tras ellos.

-Ho-hola...-

Sendas cabezas se voltearon para descubrir al emisor del saludo, que no ara ni más ni menos que la tímida Hinata. Naruto no debió darse cuenta pero Sakura pudo apreciar sin esfuerzo que se le curvaban los labios en una sonrisa hasta el mayor extremo imaginable, tal que parecía tener una rodaja de sandía en la boca. Hinata, como siempre que le veía estaba roja como un cangrejo al sol pero, al parecer, cualquiera menos ellos mismos reparaba en lo que ocurría. Sakura intercambió una mirada con Yamato-sensei. Sonrieron, eran tan monos los enamorados ignorantes.

-¡Hinata-chan!¡Estás empapada!- exclamó preocupado Naruto al ver a la joven.

-Ehh...t-tú también lo estás N-Naruto...-apuntó Hinata con una gota de sudor en su rostro sonriente.

-¿Hinata-chan, tú también vienes a ver a Tsunade-babaa?-

Un chichón acudió a la cabeza del rubio (gentileza de Sakura).

-¡Ouch!¿Por qué hiciste eso Sakura-chaaaan?- preguntó Naruto con cascadas en los ojos

-¡Esa pregunta fue estúpida, baka!-dijo Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Pero-pero,-pero, ¿¿¿Por quée???-

-A ver, rubio sin cerebro, si Hinata-chan está en el despacho de Tsunade-sama es porque VIENE A VER a Tsunade-sama.- explicó la muchacha pelirosa.

-¿Y-Yamato-sensei, tú también vas a venir a la misión?- preguntó Hinata.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar la puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez con fuerza. Del corredor emergió la figura grandiosa y resacuda de Tsunade irrumpiendo en su propio despacho ante la mirada tensa de los tres ninjas. Los mismos pudieron advertir cómo ésta fruncía el ceño durante un microsegundo. Avanzó sin dilación hasta su mesa, dejando un rastro de olor a sake a su paso, y se sentó. De nuevo los jóvenes ninjas vieron el fugaz fruncimiento de ceño y Sakura pensó en lo peor...

-¡MALDITA SEA TSUNADE-BABAA! NOS TRAES AQUÍ DE IMPROVISO EN MEDIO DE UNA TORMENTA COMO ÉSTA CON TODO EL MORRO DEL MUNDO Y...- A parir de ahí Sakura sólo oyó blah,blah,blah en el tono de chirrido oxidado que utilizaba siempre Naruto cuando chillaba. Le dejó gritar un rato, porque en cierta parte estaba de acuerdo y, al fin, le dio un ostión en la nuca.

Hinata escuchaba algo nerviosa, no quería que la hokage se enfadara, y menos con Naruto...

Por contrario a lo que todos suponían, Tsunade ni levantó la cabeza con la injurias del rubio. Cuando Sakura al fin se encargó de él, la hokage sólo levantó el rostro, les miró, y volvió a fruncir el ceño fugazmente.

...U

-...¡¡¡ MALDITA VIEJAAA!!!-

Y, de repente, como si todo volviera a empezar, Tsunade-sama recuperó su voz perdida y volvió a gritar como siempre lo había hecho. Naruto gritaba, Tsunade gritaba, caían chichones, caían bofetadas, caían objetos, caían papeles y lápices del Ikea, Sakura se enfadaba, Tsunade se volvía ogro, Naruto en Kyuubi, Hinata se ponía tan nerviosa que empezaba a rozar el llanto, Yamato-sensei intentaba calmarles y se llevaba muchos de los palos que caían...En fin, la perfecta imagen de familia unida...

Después de que se calmaran los ánimos, la Quinta se puso a buscar los documentos que necesitaba.

Sakura se acercó disimuladamente a Naruto y Hinata y les hizo una pequeña señal para que se acercaran. Ambos se miraron y se aproximaron a Sakura con una expresión de pregunta. Yamato, con la curiosidad en el cuerpo, agudizó sus oídos lo máximo posible.

-Veis el fruncimiento de ceño?- preguntó en voz baja.

Los dos asintieron, ansiosos por saber qué iba a decir la pelirosa.

-Eso quiere decir que está borracha-

Los dos acompañantes de Sakura se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Tsunade, que volvía a arrugar la frente.

-Y cuando digo borracha, quiero decir MUY borracha. Es un tic que le da a veces, cuando está entre "El borracho violento" y "El borracho concienzudo"- expicó- Tsunade-sama tiene varios niveles, aunque ella suele llegar siempre con facilidad a anclarse en "El borracho sabelotodo" que es ese estado en el que está como una cuba y se muestra arrogante y tozuda como ella sola-pinsa-ehh...bueno, más que de costumbre-

-¿Ocurre algo?- se oyó preguntar desde el escritorio.

-¡NO, NO, NADA!- cantaron los tres a coro con una gota de sudor.

-mmhh...- la mujer entornó los ojos hacia Naruto.

Frunció el ceño de manera intermitente.

Los presentes intentaron borrar sus sonrisas con desastrosos resultados.

Naruto sintió que se le hacía una sonrisa en la cara e intentó reprimirla. Tsunade le seguía mirando con su fruncimiento de ceño y una mirada amenazadora. El muchacho cogió aire, el estómago le dio impulsos de salir hacia arriba, su boca se iba inflando cada vez más, cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintió que explotaba. NOOO, NO DEBÍA, NO DEBÍAA...!!!!

-¿Pasa algo...Naruto?- preguntó la hokage hablando leeeentamente.

En la oscuridad Naruto vio el fruncimiento de Tsunade dentro de su cabeza. Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos.

-Pfffft...-fruncimiento del ceño- PFTTAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHA HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD DDDD- Naruto se revolcó por el suelo con las manos en la barriga, muriéndose de risa, con el abdomen duro como el hierro y la cara roja como un bote entero de ketchup mientras rodaba sobre sí mismo.

La risa, todo sea dicho, no le duró mucho.

El despacho de la hokage se volvió tenso e incómodo de golpe, el tiempo de los juegos habían terminado ya.

-Bien, tengo una misión importante para vosotros- anunció la Quinta paseando la mirada sobre los rostros serios de los ninjas-

_-Continuará-_

Kissessss a tóH Di0s xDD


	5. La Misión

¿Virgen Santa, cuando diablos se me ocurrió a mí hacer esto? xDD

Veamoosss, el fik empieza a tomar forma, una forma rara pero, al fin y al cabo, una forma xD así k a partir de ahora se pondrá algo más interesante, o eso espero -.-U Tengo una idea general, y a partir de esa idea general se me van ocurriendo cosas sobre la marcha. El capi 6 lo tengo casi terminado y a partir de ahí empezarán los verdaderos problemas para los pobres personajes (malvada)jujujuju :D

**-When you saw the light-**

**5****. La ****misión**

En el despacho de la hokage de la villa de la hoja comenzaba a sentirse el aroma recio e inconfundible de la tensión, del silencio antes de la tormenta. La borrasca seguía rugiendo en el exterior totalmente descontrolada y el rumbo de los acontecimientos comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el final.

- ¡¡WOAHHH!! ¡¡SUGOOOI!! ¡¡AL FIN UNA MISIÓN IMPORTANTE, DATTEBAYO!!- exclamó Naruto emocionado como un perro al que le han dado un hueso muuuy grande. (N/a: entre zorros, perros, babosas, serpientes, sapos, bichos, esto parece un zoológico xD)

Sakura suspiró, la actitud anímica de Naruto solía animar a la gente, pero de vez en cuando a ella le resultaba hasta cansina.

-Sakura, tú serás la líder del grupo- dijo la hokage entornando los ojos.

-Hai-

-Aaah...eso fue cruel...ToT- lloró el rubio- Hinata-chaaaan, m'han mata'ooo ToT- gimoteó mientras se abrazaba a los hombros de la Hyuuga.

Tres miradas se aposentaron en los dos jóvenes con sorisas pedantes perturbando aún más a la pobre Hinata.

-¿D-d-d-eee qu-qu-qu-qu-qué t-t-t-ip de mi-mi-mi-mi-ssssiónn se-se-se t-t-traatttaa?- preguntó la Hyuuga con los ojos dándole vueltas, la mente luchando por no desmayarse y la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su chaqueta para que no se viera su carita de ángel asaltada por el nerviosismo y el eterno tono fresón que la azoraba.

-Necesito que busquéis algo de vital imp...- comenzó Tsunade seriamente.

-¡Pero Tsunade-babaa, ya no somos genins! ¡Para ese tipo de misión puedes enviar a Konohamaru! No p...!- empezó a quejarse Naruto con fastidio.

-¡Callate, Naruto!- cortó Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Tsunade-sama, qué es eso tan importante?-

-Gracias, Sakura-agradeció la hokage con una mueca de disgusto hacia el rubio- El objeto que tenéis que buscar es un antiguo pergamino negro-

-¿Un pergamino negro?- preguntó Naruto viendo a la Hokage mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo fuera.

-Exactamente-apuntó- El secreto de este pergamino ha estado sumido en las sombras desde tiempos anteriores a Shodaime.

Según parece tal pergamino lo robó un antiguo demonio que podía adoptar la forma de un cuervo negro. Nadie sabe muy bien cómo lo hizo, el misterio se mantuvo en el anonimato. Lo que se sabe después del robo es que produjo grandes destrozos y un gran número de personas de distintas aldeas termino por perder la vida de manera terrible. El demonio recorrió medio mundo absorbiendo el poder de sus oponentes dejando los cuerpos secos a su paso como cáscaras de nuez. Después dejaba grabado en sangre las fórmulas de las técnicas secretas selladas en el papiro negro. Cuando al fin el demonio fue reducido, escondió el pergamino en algún lugar que, por ahora, aún no hemos localizado.- explicó.

Sakura parpadeó, algo no le cuadraba en ese asunto. Ella se esperaba, más que la historia del pergamino, alguna información de dónde debían empezar a buscarlo y el resto vendría solo cuando empezasen a investigar, pero sin una localización no lo encontrarían nunca. Lo obvio era que lo que no podían hacer era buscar, cavar y destruir cada metro cuadrado y esperar a que el destino les diese un golpe de suerte y lo encontraran de casuality. Por su mente ya pasaba la imagen de ella, Naruto, Hinata y Yamato-sensei haciendo agujeros en el suelo con palas oxidadas y el país entero cubierto de orificios como un queso de bola. Sintió un escalofrío.

Así que se lo mencionó a Tsunade.

-¡Sakura-chan tiene razón, Tsunade babaa...Sin coordenadas lo tenemos claro...-

-A eso iba- apuntó- Es comprensible que necesitaréis más información sobre el tema así que iréis a la Biblioteca y buscareis acerca de ello. Tenemos algunas fuentes que nos indican que el pergamino fue escondido en algún lugar próximo a Iwagakure..- finalizó la hokage.

- Por fortuna,- continuó Yamato-sensei - nadie en Iwagakure sabe acerca de este pergamino y, aunque no fuera así, nada nos hace pensar que lo hayan encontrado puesto que eso supondría, de una manera u otra, un rumor, una información o algún tipo de tanto por cien que sugiriese un alzamiento por parte del país.-

Los muchachos, erguidos con las ropas aún húmedas, escuchaban con atención cada palabra que salía de sus labios con la mirada atenta, analizando la información que se les daba.

-...las consecuencias-retomó Tsunade- de que la persona equivocada consiga el pergamino pueden llegar a ser fatales, sobretodo si se consigue abrir el sello.-

-Entonces, nuestra misión es...- dijo Naruto

-Vuestra misión es hallar la localización exacta del pergamino y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha sano y salvo-

Todos asintieron y desplegaron filas. Tsunade sintió un nudo en el estómago. Debía advertirles ya.

-Una última cosa-

Tres cabezas se volvieron.

-Es muy posible...que **alguien** pretenda encontrarlo y se cruce vuestro camino...-Tsunade endureció la mirada. Las miradas expectantes de los muchachos sugirieron cierta tensión.-...Alguien como...Uchiha Sasuke-

Un rayo asomó en el silencio y cegó fugazmente las miradas de alarma y turbación que ensanchaba los ojos de los antiguos compañeros del Uchiha.

-Espero que sepáis hacer lo correcto-

Ambos, Sakura y Naruto, tragaron saliva y asintieron lentamente, perturbados ahora por sus pensamientos, que se materializaban en forma de un problema y, a la vez, una esperanza. Hinata, inquieta, observó el rostro descompuesto del rubio con una gran preocupación.

Pasados unos segundos, la puerta del despacho se cerró.

Ante Tsunade se alzaban tres de sus mejores ninjas. Una, su alumna privilegiada con gran temperamento; otro, un hiperactivo en potencia, y la última, una muchachita tímida e inocente. Y, pese a ello, los tres tenían un gran potencial. Ojalá pudieran conseguirlo sin grandes altercados.

_-Continuará-_

Muchos kisses y dejen review -3-


	6. A por esa información!

-When you saw the light-

Bieeen, capi nuevoo!! ehh...primer aviso: a partir de akí es donde he empezado a escribir, se notará cierta bajada de calidad pk hace mucho k no escribo nada -.-U segundo aviso:...mmm...puede k a partir de akí vayamos más lentos en lo k a entregas se refiere! xD Igualmente este capi es un pokitín más largo pk me lo han pedido :)

**-When you saw the light-**

**6. Buscando información**

Aquella noche borrascosa Sakura sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Los truenos, la lluvia y las palabras aún se incrustaban en su memoria como dagas heladas.

_-Es muy posible que...__**alguien**__ pretenda encontrarlo y se cruce vuestro camino.._.-

Sentía los recuerdos como una niebla espesa, como una bruma vaporosa por el que se cruzaban los retazos de sueño. No paró de moverse en su quimera. Un duermevela en flashes, en imágenes y voces que la llamaban. Unas manos mortecinas, blancas como piel muerta surgieron de la nada, unas manos de largos y huesudos dedos que intentaban cogerla. Y unos ojos negros y penetrantes aparecieron.

_-...Alguien como Uchiha Sasuke-_

Un grito escapó en su garganta y abrió los ojos. Tras enfocar la vista aspiró aire, sintiendo que le faltaba. Miró por la ventana, la noche. Sudaba frío. Se llevó las manos al pecho, procurando calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Aspiró aire i tragó saliva. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda pareciéndole sentir las manos delgadas y cadavéricas rozando su piel.

Y aquellos ojos que salieron de la nada, esos ojos tan negros que aparecieron de repente.

Expiró una vez más.

-_Sasuke..._- pensó la muchacha, preocupada.

Cogió un libro e intentó leer. Imposible, estaba demasiado nerviosa, demasiado preocupada. Demasiado turbada por las palabras de Tsunade-sama y por sus propias pesadillas.

Se levantó de la cama entumeciéndosele los pies, que caminaban descalzos por las heladas baldosas, y se dirigió a la cocina. Después de tomarse una pastilla para poder dormir volvió a la cama. Al cuarto de hora yacía tranquilamente, en un sueño limpio, blanco y sin pesadillas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En Konoha amaneció de nuevo, otro día de pálido sol otoñal y reflejos dorados en el suelo. Las estufas de los hogares seguían estando en funcionamiento, calentando bien los posteriores de quien no tenía nada mejor que hacer que quedarse en casa, comiendo galletitas saladas o durmiendo apaciblemente como marmotas bajo esa montaña de mantas y edredones calentitos.

Los que iban de un lado a otro eran los shinobis. Entre misión y misión no daban abasto, iban y venían como basiliscos, dejando carreras de polvo a su paso. Ellos no descansaban, la necesidad de fondos para la Villa era algo que no podían dejar pasar. Tras la batalla contra Akatsuki el poder y liderazgo de Konoha había bajado de forma considerable, los daños habían sido más perjudiciales aún que en aquel ataque hacía nueve años. Afortunadamente, la situación no era tan crítica como cuando sucedió la Gran Guerra, pero aún así debían trabajar por subir la estadística.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg!!

El despertador.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg!!

El horripilante ruido metálico se le metía en los oídos. Se tapó con la almohada.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnngggg!!

Apretó más fuerte.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!

-ARRRGHHHH!!MIERDAAA!!-

Un despertador rojo estampado contra la pared. Un despertador muerto.

Naruto se levanto de mala gana, tras el estallo de ira, lanzando gimoteos de pena. Tenía sueño y esa cosa le había despertado, el mundo era tan injusto con él! Se revolvió el pelo y bostezó...Qué tenía que hacer ese día?...Era algo importante si no recordaba mal...pero qué?

-Mmm...- vio los pergaminos tirados por el suelo durante largo rato, en un estado de ensoñación zombical.

AH, SÍ!! Tenía que ir a la biblioteca a recolectar información con Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan! SE HABÍA DORMIDO? Uhhh...si se había dormido estaba en un GRAN problema, Sakura-chan le agarraría y lo cortaría en pedazos moleculares...fue a mirar la hora pero entonces recordó que había asesinado al reloj.

Quedó largo rato sentado, las sábanas blancas rozando el suelo. Su mirada se apagó como si una mano invisible le robara el pensamiento y se sumergió en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, la vista fija en un punto más allá de la realidad (extrañamente lo que quedó atrapado por su mirada fue una pelusa que rodaba por el piso, pero ni se dio cuenta).

Sasuke, uh? Suspiró. Aún no había cumplido su promesa.

El rostro repleto de lágrimas y las palabras de su antigua compañera de equipo que hacía ocho años le rogó ayuda se le clavaron en el corazón y le provocaron una terrible angustia y sensación de ansiedad. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se frotó las sienes suspirando de nuevo.

En fin, seguramente ya era hora de levantarse.

La mañana sucedió sin más incidentes graves (exceptuando el corte con el cuchillo de cortar pan, la quemadura de la tostadora y la mancha de mantequilla y mermelada en la camisa nueva), nada de qué preocuparse.

Aún con una tostada en la boca pasó hacia la habitación para vestirse, cruzándose con un dibujo de Sai durmiendo sobre la mesa. Le sonrió a los esbozos de Hinata, recordando lo que le costó conseguir observar el pergamino sin avergonzarse cuando su compañero se lo dio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura entreabrió los labios y exhaló una voluta de vaho. Cuando era pequeña, recordó, solía hacerlo muy seguido y gritaba a sus padres que era una locomotora. Sonrió, qué cosas tienen los niños...Miró el reloj, era pronto, pero Hinata seguramente también estaría por llegar, ella era responsable, no como otros...Además, por extrañas razones a Naruto se le estaban pegando ciertas malas costumbres de Kakashi-sensei, ciertamente no le hacía ninguna gracia que ese baka se volviera como su ex-sensei, ya tenía suficiente con que hubiera aprendido de Jiraiya-sama.

En menos que canta un gallo, o en su defecto un oing de la cerdita de Tsunade-sama, ya estaba a pocos pasos de la entrada. Parpadeó. Hinata ya estaba allí esperando, el rostro entre las manos. Por un momento temió que estuviera llorando y precipitó el paso, terriblemente preocupada, pero al verla mejor vio que entre sus finos dedos destacaba una sonrisa y cierto sonrojo.

Sonrió.

-Hinata!- gritó

La Hyuuga levantó la cabeza de golpe, con una expresión casi asustada, y se sonrojó terriblemente. Sakura ya se imaginó en quién estaría pensando. L'Amour...

-A-ah!...O-okaeri, Sakura!- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Aún no ha llegado Naruto?-

-Ahá...-

Frunció el ceño. Lo imaginaba...

-Uhh, ese baka, seguro que llegará tarde... ¿te parece si entramos y él ya vendrá?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Umm, ok...-

Entraron con tranquilidad, debatiendo cuál sería la zona más indicada para comenzar a buscar. Tsunade-sama había sido muy ruda bajo ese aspecto. Ya buscaremos nosotros, pensaba Sakura con cierto rencor paseando los dedos por los lomos de los libros. Ni siquiera se había dignado a darles una pista de en qué lugar de la biblioteca encontrarían la información necesaria.

Hinata por su parte había recopilado varios libros de historia que contenían datos sobre la época que correspondía con la Gran Guerra de las Villas. La muchacha pelirosa siguió paseándose entre las estanterías sin gran entusiasmo, hasta que encontró algo que le llamó la atención, pero no sobre el tema que tenía que buscar.

Abrió el finísimo tomo, casi del tamaño de un cuento infantil, con gran curiosidad. Leyó y releyó las líneas que dentro se apelotonaban. Sonrió y la imagen grandiosa del cerezo en flor que había visto hacía unos días volvió a su mente como un sueño. Grande e imperioso, dulce y gentil, como un ánima cálida que consolaba la tristeza.

El árbol, según decía el libro, era más que centenario y había permanecido allí desde antes que se recuerde. Su característica más destacada era que sus flores se mantenían siempre vivas y que, por mucho que cayeran los pétalos, ni bajo las terribles tormentas de nieve en el invierno ni tras las olas de calor en verano quedaba desprovisto de hojas o flores. Este extraño fenómeno se debía a que sus raíces, increíblemente gruesas y extensas, además de alimentarse de los minerales del subsuelo, producían una enorme cantidad de chakra especial que le hacía seguir con vida.

Sakura sonrió, era una verdadera maravilla, le extrañaba que nadie jamás le hubiera hablado de ese cerezo descomunal, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su propio nombre.

Un gran estruendo se oyó en la entrada, haciendo explotar el silencio de la sala como si fuera un festival de fuegos artificiales. Sakura se giró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, asustada.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO, DATTEBAYO!! ME HE QUEDADO DORMIDO!! O-

Caen gotas, gotas caen.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmar su respiración mientras, de fondo, la señora de la biblioteca reprendía en gritos susurrados al grosero homínido que había irrumpido en la sala dando gritos.

Tras echarle otro vistazo fugaz a los tomos de los estantes, devolvió delicadamente el fino cuento entre los demás y se reunió con sus compañeros, que se miraban fijamente casi temblando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Hinata-chan, has encontrado algo?- preguntó Naruto. Llevaban horas mirando sin parar, libro tras libro, capítulo tras capítulo, página tras página, párrafo tras párrafo y así sucesivamente, pero nada habían encontrado aún.

La Hyuuga negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sakura-chan...?- probó. Ésta también negó.

-A penas, lo único que encontramos es información sobre las batallas y algunas de las estrategias utilizadas por varias de las villas, además de ciertos tipos de jutsu que por entonces no se conocían, pero nada sobre lo que necesitamos...-

El muchacho profirió un bufido exasperado.

-Maldita sea! Es imposible que no haya nada! Si la vieja Tsunade nos ha dicho que buscáramos aquí, bien tiene que ser por algo! dattebayo!-

-N-Naruto, baja la voz...-pidió Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sakura intentó estrujarse los sesos...Naruto, por primera vez en varios días, resultaba tener razonamientos lógicos. Él tenía razón, si Tsunade-sama les había encargado buscar información en la biblioteca, no lo tendría que haber hecho en vano...tal vez quería darles la biblioteca como una pista? o como un punto de partida?...

-AH!- dijeron las dos muchachas a coro levantando el índice. Naruto las miró con interés supremo, expectante a lo que tuvieran que decir.

-Qué?!Qué?!-

-Hinata, estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-El archivo privado...?-

-Eso mismo!- Las dos sonrieron esperanzadas.

En menos que canta un gallo las dos habían agarrado las mangas del rubio, quien no entendía nada, y corrieron disimuladamente hacia la parte de atrás de la biblioteca.

Pararon en seco al llegar a la recepción y pidieron permiso para que les permitiesen entrar. La mujer, les miró a los tres de arriba a abajo, con una mirada inquisidora por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Sakura se sintió un tanto incómoda, sintiendo que los ojos de pescado de la señora se le clavaban en cada centímetro de piel. Frunció el ceño, y tras garabatear un papel se levantó y asió una de las llaves que colgaban de su cinturón a modo de carcelera. Mientras caminaban, sentía como si la luz se hiciera cada vez más tenue a medida que avanzaban hacia la parte trasera de la biblioteca, mientras la encargada les informó:

-Hokage-sama ya me avisó de que estarían por aquí-dijo, a lo que tres pares de ojos parpadearon y se lanzaron miradas entre ellos-...y les concedió un permiso especial para optar a ciertos archivos. Según la orden sólo están autorizados a buscar en el archivo nº 27-F, carpetas 8d6, 12c4 y 22LT4.-

Sakura avanzó junto a sus compañeros, mientras la bibliotecaria les dejaba paso y les observaba a través de sus límpidas y brillantes gafas desde el umbral de la puerta, examinando minuciosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, con tantísimo control y desconfianza que la muchacha se sintió más incómoda que antes. Les miraba como niños que pudieran destrozar y hacer horribles infamias a sus preciados archivos secretos.

Bufó de descontento y se limitó a buscar una de las carpetas.

Tras más de media hora buscando (ya que la mujer no les había proporcionado ninguna ayuda) al fin encontraron las carpetas. Unas carpetas pobres, algo infladas a primera vista, llenas de florituras sin información verdaderamente importante dentro, no hasta que las hubieron mirado de arriba a abajo sin dejarse ni una comilla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto dejaron descansar todos los documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa y decidieron hablar sobre lo que habían encontrado para recopilar todos los datos.

- Bien, según parece, hace alrededor de ochenta años se hablaba ya sobre este asunto pero no se hizo factible el que fuera real porque no se habían podido obtener pruebas de ello y porque, además, por esa época la organización de los informes era pobre, así que no se tiene información del tipo ése-

Sakura tomó el relevo.

- Hace ya unos treinta años a lo sumo se produjeron múltiples ataques por todo el mundo, se empezó a investigar y descubrieron al causante, que era el demonio del que nos habló Tsunade-sama. Según los informes éste fue cogido a la frontera de Iwagakure y fue ejecutado, pero aquí no explica más detalles...-

-Seguramente –continuó- por ser hechos que coinciden con la Gran Guerra de los Ninjas en la que Konoha estuvo en conflicto con los shinobis del País de la Tierra no se pudo recolectar información acerca del tema, tras el tiempo de la batalla no se volvió a retomar este asunto.-

-Ahhh-suspiró Naruto- la verdad es que al gente no se tomó molestias en especificar, eh?-

Sakura suspiró también, pero lo cierto es que era comprensible que en una época tan difícil y caótica como estaban los países en la guerra no se tuviera un oren estricto de todo lo que ocurría. Las personas tendían a querer olvidar los malos momentos...

-¡Lo tengo!- Sakura y Naruto giraron la cabeza tan bruscamente que poco les falto para romperse el cuello.

-Vamos, vamos! Qué pone?!- dijeron los dos a coro mientras casi se abalanzaban sobre la muchacha de ojos perla. Ésta aferró el pergamino como si éste fuera a escaparse.

- Aquí pone que, antes de capturarle, un equipo fue enviado en su busca a iwagakure pero, al no volver, partieron para allá refuerzos. Fue entonces cuando pudieron capturarle, los miembros del primer grupo no fueron encontrados... Según los informes de víctimas a manos del demonio, al que se referían como "Howl", a su paso quedaban rostros desfigurados, trozos de carne quemados y miradas huecas con las cuencas de ojos vacías como si las hubieran arrancado.- hubo un escalofrío general- Pero...- titubeó Hinata

-Pero...?- preguntó Sakura

-Es que...faltan páginas...-dijo la Hyuuga algo nerviosa

-QUEEEE?- chilló Naruto desesperado

Sakura le aventó una guantazo que le dejó K.O y se aproximó a Hinata, a lo que ésta hizo ademán de entregarle el documento. Sakura se lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Hinata estaba en lo cierto, había un punto en el que se terminaban las páginas y se veían restos de otras, rasgados. Al final de la última página había una pequeña nota, casi ilegible.

-Mira, aquí pone algo- forzó un poco la vista- "Debido a las circunstancias no se ha podido recuperar el resto del documento, el cual permanece perdido en el País de la Tierra".

Sakura se quedó pensativa, como si de repente se hubiese encerrado en una burbuja con paredes que no dejaban pasar el sonido. Un súbito sentimiento de ansiedad se instaló en su estómago, como si algo no marchara bien. Tragó saliva y se apretó la boca del estómago con una mano, el pánico haciéndole dispararse el corazón.

-...ra-

Sakura siguío mirando las páginas y, por un segundo le pareció que la tinta se derramaba-

-Sakura!-

Continuará...

Perfecto uohohohoho...ya he llegado al punto clave, a partir de akí la cosa se les complicará a nuestros compis xD Viva la ducha, k me da ideas xD


End file.
